


The Friendship Agreement

by zoreozoishiki



Category: Glee
Genre: Being accepted, Bisexual, Bullying, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay, Homophobia, Lesbian, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pretending to be straight, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoreozoishiki/pseuds/zoreozoishiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel and Brittany Pierce have been best friends for as long as the two of them can remember. One stupid kiss one night changes everything but their feelings for one another. Suddenly, the two are faced with their biggest goal yet- staying deep in the closet with each other in a very homophobic Lima, Ohio. Kurttany Friendship AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on Fanfiction.net. Under my account with the same name.
> 
> Okay, so this fic idea came to me literally in the middle of the night (it's 4am as I am writing this) and I just had to get the fic written down.  
> This entire fanfiction is completely AU, with references to the original storylines of each episode. The story begins in season one, before Mr. Schue had taken over the Glee club, and progresses into season two from there. Obviously there are gonna be some major changes.  
> These changes are the following: Kurt never transfers and he never meets Blaine or the Warblers (still gonna have Lauren join the Glee Club because I like her)  
> Brittany isn't a virgin but she isn't notorious for sleeping around or making out with everyone (she does make out with a few boys but not as many as the original glee storylines said she had)  
> There is no Kurtcedes/Hummelberry etc friendship and no Unholy Trinity (as of yet!) There will be Brittana and some Kurt/Sam soon though.  
> I know it's said that Brittany is bisexual, but for the sake of this plot she's just gonna be full-on lesbian...k?  
> Okay...so I think that's it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN GLEE! Ryan Murphy does!

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Kurt looked up from his math homework at his best friend Brittany, his eyes crinkling in confusion and curiosity.

"No." He said slowly, "why'd you ask me that?"

The blonde shrugged, pulling at the waistband of her cheerleaders skirt where it was digging into her hips. "I've never kissed a boy before."

Kurt nodded, "o-kay." He said, "are you done with your homework? We still have enough time to watch a quick Disney movie before you have to go." He said, stealing a glance at the clock, 7pm, they still had two hours before Brittany had to go home like she usually did whenever they hung out after school like this.

"Did you hear that the Spanish teacher- Mr. Schue I think his name is -he's taking over the Glee club." Brittany informed Kurt, packing her mostly-finished homework away in her school bag. It went perfectly with her Cheerio's uniform, which pleased Coach Sue immensely, Kurt had helped her pick it out on one of their many shopping trips.

She always found that strange about him. None of her other guy friends- not that she really had any others -liked to go shopping with her like Kurt did. She didn't mind though, he was usually the only person who ever wanted to go shopping with her, the only other friends she had were the girls on the Cheerio's, and they didn't really like her, they all thought she was stupid, she heard them whisper about her behind her back. She was glad to have a friend like Kurt who was willing to do all of the 'girly' stuff with her. Like shopping.

"That's great." Kurt said, finishing off a particularly difficult question and then putting his finished homework away in his Marc Jacobs designer bag. He moved it carefully to the side and out of the way so no harm would come to it."What happened to the Sandy Ryerson guy?"

"I think he got fired and a restraining order put on him or something." Brittany frowned, trying to remember.

"Are you gonna audition?"

"Maybe. What song would I do though?" She looked at the ceiling for a few moments, seemingly deep in thought, Kurt watched her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Just do something that defines you." He told her, lying back on the sofa and staring up at the ceiling himself, "if I were to audition, I would do Mr. Cellophane. I think it explains who I am perfectly."

Brittany laughed, "it does!" She giggled. She looked at Kurt again and he turned his head to look at her, she stopped laughing, and a look of seriousness took over her usually calm (if not a bit confused) face.

"Brit?" Kurt asked.

"We should kiss." She said suddenly, diving for him, Kurt was quick to dodge her though and she fell face-first into the sofa.

"Brittany!" He said, "calm down! We don't need to kiss! What's your obsession with this all of a sudden?" He froze, realisation dawning on his features, "oh god, do you have a crush on me?!"

Brittany lifted her head up from where she had basically face-planted the sofa and looked at her best friend again, he looked curious and a little scared, as if he was desperate to know what was going on but was equally terrified of what he thought the answer would be.

"No." She sighed, "that's why I want to kiss you."

"You're confusing me." Kurt said, he nudged her slightly, "go on."

She sighed again, "it's just- I." She looked at him again and suddenly she was crying.

"Hey- Brittany!" Kurt pulled her into his arms and she sobbed on his shoulder, getting tear stains all over his new designer shirt, he didn't complain, just waited for her to compose herself before asking the obvious question.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me."

She pulled away from him and wiped her now slightly red eyes, taking a deep breath and sniffing. He passed her a tissue and she smiled at him before dabbing away what was left of her tears.

"I think…" She took another deep breath and lowered her voice to a whisper, "I think I might like girls. A-and you know how everyone always says that when you kiss a boy you get sparks? I just wanted to see if that happened with you." She paused, wiping her nose, "to be sure."

Kurt stared at her, and suddenly she felt terrified, what had she done?! What if Kurt was secretly homophobic? What if he stopped being friends with her and refused to talk to her ever again?

"Oh, Brittany." He said sadly, "I'm the same, with boys, I mean."

Their words floated around in the air for a few minutes, the two of them contemplating what to say to the other, both worried they would say the wrong thing and possibly ruin their great friendship.

Eventually, Brittany slowly leaned over, and before he could stop her, captured Kurt's lips in a kiss. It was slow and sensual, like a normal kiss is, but she couldn't feel anything. She tried to imagine what the girls in the Cheerio's meant when they talked about kissing their boyfriends.

"It's like, oh, I don't know how to explain it." One girl had said, "I just jet this warm feeling inside, you k ow, in my stomach? And it like, slowly spreads to the rest of my body and fills me up with heat from the inside." She looked so love sick, Brittany turned away and continued to practice her dance moves alone.

She tried to compare what the girl was talking about to what she was feeling now, but found it impossible; the truth was, she wasn't feeling anything. There wasn't a warmth in her stomach- not really, and when she pulled away and stared at Kurt for a few seconds, who was breathing heavily, she shook her head.

"I should go." She said, edging towards his bedroom door and grabbing her bag, "Lord Tubbington needs his diet pills."

"Brittany-" Kurt began, but the blonde cheerleader had already turned and ran up the basement stairs, yelling a 'goodbye!' to Mr. Hummel as she ran out of their front door and all the way home.

-oOo-

Just three weeks later and Brittany had successfully managed to make out with at least half the boys in the school.

It was fairly easy, being a Cheerio helped immensely; everyone wanted to make out with a popular girl, even if soda popular girl wasn't that popular.

She and Kurt had grown slightly distant- he had no idea what she was doing, she'd decided it was smart to keep it a secret. He's just try to stop her anyway.

But now, now her…experiment was finally over, as she looked up at Kurt, who was deeply engrossed in his English Lit paper, she decided to spill the beans.

"I made out with some of the boys at school." She said casually.

Kurt looked up at her in shock, "what?" He asked.

"I wanted to make sure that when I didn't feel anything when I kissed you it wasn't just because I didn't like you." She realised what kind of effect this words might have on him and quickly added: "I do like you though, you know I do."

"But Brittany," Kurt said gently, "you don't have to make out with the boys at school. Just wait until you find someone who wants to be your boyfriend." It then dawned on him how harsh that would probably be for the 'boyfriend', but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was trying to protect Brittany. "And for the record, I didn't feel anything either, but I'm not going around and making out with every girl in school now, am I?"

Brittany shrugged, "okay. I'll stop."

Kurt smiled at her, "great, so, would you like me to quickly finish this essay so we can watch a Disney movie?"

Brittany grinned, "only if I get to pick it, and I vote The Little Mermaid!" She got up and danced her way over to Kurt's vast collection of Disney movies while he rushed to finish the last few sentences of his paper. When he was done, Brittany was putting the DVD into the player, and setting the TV up.

"I'll go get us some popcorn." Kurt said, disappearing up the stairs.

Brittany fell on the couch and smiled, their normal best-friendship was back again, they were back to how they were before the kiss.

Kurt reappeared with a large bowl of sugary and salty popcorn. "I forgot to ask which one you wanted so I just got both." He said, popping a few in his mouth on his way over.

He sat down next to her and put the bowl in between their laps so they could share like they'd been doing since they were kids, and the two of them settled down to watch the movie.

-oOo-

The movie had ended, the end credits were all that filled the darkened screen. The bowl of popcorn was empty and lying somewhere on the floor after it had slipped from their grasp when they started moving around to sing along to Under The Sea.

"Kurt?" Brittany whispered, her head was on his chest, the two of them were dozing off at this point, Brittany had already asked her parents and Mr. Hummel if she could stay the night when he came down to check on the two.

'No funny business' he had said. Brittany couldn't help but think, you wouldn't ever have to worry about that with me, Mr. Hummel. But she just nodded along with Kurt to his request and didn't say those words aloud.

"Mhm?" The boy answered, he was very clearly half-asleep.

"If the two of us are- y'know…do you think we should fake-date?"

"What do you mean?" He mumbled, eyes still closed.

"I mean, to keep it a secret, me and you should pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Brittany smiled at herself and wanted to pay herself on the back for thinking of such a smart idea.

"Mhm, yeah sure- Brittany, m'tired, can we go to sleep now?" He wriggled around a little to get more comfortable.

"Sure." Brittany nestled her head into his chest. "Goodnight Kurt," she paused, thinking of her next few words, "I love you."

Kurt didn't answer for a few seconds, and she thought that maybe he'd already fallen asleep.

"Love you too, Brit." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Hummel and Brittany Pierce have been best friends for as long as the two of them can remember. One stupid kiss one night changes everything but their feelings for one another. Suddenly, the two are faced with their biggest goal yet- staying deep in the closet with each other in a very homophobic Lima, Ohio. Kurttany Friendship AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Glee.

A few more weeks after the whole make-out incident, Quinn Fabray walked up to Brittany after Cheerio's practice- and it wasn't to make fun of her.

"Hey, you're a pretty good Cheerio, I just wanted to know if you'd like to be friends." The head cheerleader said. Brittany was slightly suspicious about Quinn's sudden change of heart, since she'd never actually done so much as given Brittany a sideways glance before, but Brittany took her up on her offer anyway and the two became friends.

And then there was Santana.

Brittany hadn't really noticed the Latina girl before, she knew she was friends with Quinn, but they'd never really spoken to each other. But now, Brittany was friends with Quinn and Quinn was friends with Santana, and that meant that Santana and Brittany we're going to be friends too.

They didn't hit it off straight away, not exactly, Santana found Brittany annoying because of her 'lack of intelligence' and Brittany didn't appreciate it very much when Santana insulted her and treated her like an idiot (she soon found out that Santana treated everyone like an idiot though, even Quinn sometimes, so that didn't become such a big deal) but the two worked it out and eventually became closer to each other than the two of them were with Quinn, and Quinn didn't really seem to notice.

-oOo-

"Brittany, are you going to join the Glee Club or not?" Kurt asked her one day at lunch, Brittany would usually sit with the Cheerio's and Kurt would sit with his new found friends in the Glee Club, but Kurt had specifically asked for Brittany to sit with him today, probably so they could have this chat.

"I'm going to audition with Quinn and Santana." She replied, "we've called ourselves the Unholy Trinity."

Kurt stared at her for a few seconds and nodded, "okay, so are you coming to my house after your Cheerio's practice today?" He asked. Brittany shook her head, "sorry, can't, I'm hanging out with Santana."

Kurt's smile disappeared, "well what about tomorrow?" Brittany looked down at her salad, not wanting to see the hurt on her old best friend's face.

"I'm hanging out with Santana." She said, "again."

"The weekend?" Kurt said hopefully.

"Maybe next week." Brittany suggested, getting up with her uneaten salad and moving over to the Cheerio's table to sit with Quinn and Santana. Kurt watched her curiously, noticing how the blonde Cheerio sat as close to Santana as she possible could while staying on her own chair.

"Hey, Kurt, come sit with us!" He heard Mercedes call, he got up and carried his tray of food over to the Glee Club's table, and zoned out as Rachel Berry started to go on and on about what they could preform for Sectionals.

-oOo-

"Brittany, are we still friends?"

"Yes."

"The why don't you ever want to come to my house anymore? I had to practically beg you to come today."

"You see me in Glee Club now, and I want to spend time with Santana."

Kurt stared at her for a few seconds and suddenly everything clicked.

"Are you and Santana dating?" He asked seriously.

"No. Sex isn't dating." Brittany said without thinking.

"You and Santana are sleeping together?" Kurt said in disbelief.

"Maybe." Brittany mumbled, regretting what she'd said.

"That's why you're always spending time with her!" Kurt said triumphantly, "I got kinda worried that you didn't want to be friends with me anymore."

"Don't tell anyone!" Brittany blurted out, "Santana said that she wants to keep it a secret and that she only does it because her and Puck are on a hiatus!"

Kurt quietened down and nodded, "I won't tell." He promised.

"Thank you." Brittany smiled, "now can you tell me what 'on hiatus' means? Santana won't explain it to me."

Kurt sighed and flopped down on his bed.

-oOo-

Kurt mostly kept to himself at Glee Club, he only really bothered talking to the other Gleeks if there was a group discussion. Mercedes had tried to be friends with him, and he gladly accepted, but she started to become better friends with Tina and eventually they stopped talking again.

That and he was now being bullied, for joining the Glee Club. He was mostly left alone before because he hang out with Brittany- maybe everyone assumed they were dating -but after he joined the Glee Club and Brittany went and made out with half of the boys in the school it was pretty obvious that they weren't together and suddenly to every jock Kurt was definitely gay.

Yes, he was flamboyant, yes maybe he spent hours doing his daily skin care routine and maybe he sang like Diana Ross but that just meant he was feminine- not that he liked guys. Except now he wasn't so sure.

Look at guys like Puck and Finn for instance- they knew they liked girls. They did all that guy stuff that Kurt found kinda creepy, like talking about boobs and complaining when their girlfriends didn't put out. Kurt knew he would probably never act like that, talking about a girl or a boy.

But ever since that dumb kiss in his bedroom and Brittany's confession to sleeping with Santana, Kurt had been beginning to question everything about himself. The only problem was, now he and Brittany were drifting apart there was nobody to tell his deepest, darkest thoughts to, and that was becoming a pretty big problem.

He decided the only way he was going to get Brittany back was to take her up on her offer from before- pretend to date her so nobody would suspect him anymore. They could lie and say they'd been dating all along- at that Brittany got mad after they broke up and kissed the boys in school to make him jealous, or something. Brittany would probably come up with a better excuse, whether he brain worked in different ways or not.

It was settled then, tomorrow he would tell Brittany he wanted to go through with their plan, the dumpster tosses and name-calling would probably stop, and everything could go back to what it was like before.

Well, almost.

-oOo-

"Brit." Kurt attracted the girl's attention after glee in the choir room. Santana and Quinn had already left and were in their way to Cheerio's practice, Kurt knew he couldn't keep Brittany for long.

"What, Kurt?" She asked, stopped in her tracks and turning to face him.

"I want to go through with our plan- you know, the smart one you came up with?" Kurt figured if he complimented her she'd have a better chance at accepting, not that he thought she wouldn't anyway.

Brittany looked at him in confusion, "what plan?"

"The one you told me about!" Kurt stepped a little closer and lowers his voice, "about us pretending to date so nobody found out about our…secrets."

He stepped back and Brittany nodded like she understood, "okay, so are we dating now?"

Kurt nodded quickly in reply, and Brittany smiled at him, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek gently, before turning around and running off to catch up with Quinn and Santana.

Kurt stood in the choir room and stayed for a few minutes after everyone had left, clutching the strap of his Marc Jacobs bag and wondering what the hell he'd just gotten himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Hummel and Brittany Pierce have been best friends for as long as the two of them can remember. One stupid kiss one night changes everything but their feelings for one another. Suddenly, the two are faced with their biggest goal yet- staying deep in the closet with each other in a very homophobic Lima, Ohio. Kurttany Friendship AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever own Glee? (The answer is no...)

Pretending to be straight was actually a lot easier than what Kurt thought it would be. It was probably because he was only lying to the outside world, he was lying to himself, he wasn't trying to convince himself he was straight, he was just trying to make sure nobody found out he was gay.

They didn't exactly flaunt their relationship, they held hands when they walked down the corridors, Brittany had kissed him once or twice on the lips when they saw a few jocks coming their way. Other than that they were basically back to being best friends again.

The hardest person to convince was probably his dad. It wasn't like Burg thought Kurt was gay, he just didn't seem to believe that Kurt and Brittany were in a relationship. Kurt honestly didn't care; his dad was the worst of his problems.

Thankfully the bullying stopped, he would still get a slushee every now and then, but that was only because he was part of the Glee Club. Kurt was happy to say that he hadn't be called a 'fag' or a 'fairy' in over two weeks. Now that was something.

Sectionals came and went, and the New Directions got first place, knocking all of the other Glee Clubs straight out of the water. Then came Regionals, and Kurt and Brittany were offered a small duet, which they gladly accepted.

"How's everything with Santana?" Kurt asked Brittany while they were practicing.

"It's fine. We're still not dating though. Remember: sex isn't dating." Brittany replied, twirling on the spot.

Kurt nodded, "yeah, yeah, I know." Santana was the only other person who knew that Brittany and Kurt's relationship wasn't real, Kurt had only felt comfortable with Brittany telling her because the poor girl seemed to be pretty deep in the closet herself, and at least any suspicions that she and Brittany were sleeping together had quickly been torn down (because there were surprisingly quite a few rumours).

They made it to Regions and won, Kurt, Brittany and Santana going out for a meal at Breadstix to celebrate afterwards. They joked about how annoying Rachel Berry was and everything that was going on with Quinn Fabray, Puck and Finn Hudson.

Finn Hudson was the reason Kurt knew he was gay, he'd had a crush on the jock for as long as he could remember and he knew he didn't stand a chance. A guy could dream, though.

Apparently, McKinley's newest piece of gossip was that Finn's girlfriend (who was now his ex) Quinn Fabray, had gotten herself knocked up by Finn's best friend (who was now his mortal enemy) Puck- or Noah Puckerman. All hell had broken loose in Glee Club when Finn had found out, Kurt was pretty sure he intended to kill Puck; unfortunately he didn't get the chance.

It was still surprising though, Quinn Fabray: Head Cheerio and President of the Celibacy Club, had managed to get herself pregnant by no other than McKinley's well-known sex-shark 'Puckzilla'. It was a juicy piece of gossip indeed.

In other news, Burt and Fimn's mom Carole had just recently started dating, so Kurt and Finn were practically stepbrothers. It was pretty safe to say that Kurt's crush on Finn had pretty much flown out the window.

Nationals flew at them with surprising speed, and they tried their hardest and failed; they enjoyed themselves though, and that was all that mattered…right?

-oOo-

"We need to go and get out there! Spread some news about the Glee Club, we could do with a few new members!" Mr. Schue announced during their first Glee Club meeting of the new year.

"I'm on it Mr. Schue." Rachel stayed proudly, getting up and making her way to the front, "now, I think we should do a big classical Broadway number to really print our mark on this school…"

Brittany squeezed Kurt's hand while they say next to each other, both ignoring Rachel since they both found her incredibly annoying.

"I think we should do something a little more up-to-date. Not everyone in this school is a massive Broadway fan Rachel." Mercedes told the brunette.

"B-but…"

"Okay, it's settled then!" Mr. Schue clapped his hands together, "you're going to do a great musical number that is not Broadway..get to it!"

-oOo-

They finally decided to sing Empire State Of Mind, and while it didn't seem like they attracted much attention (they were basically ignored even though they were practically running and jumping around outside) in reality, they did manage to catch quite a few people's eyes.

Surprisingly, the Glee Club attracted the attention of several students, Sunshine Corazon, Lauren Zizes and Sam Evans.

Finn had managed to recruit Sam after hearing him singing in the showers, and Rachel decided to try to recruit Sunshine after the had a little jam session in the girl's bathrooms. (Which ultimately failed after Rachel got jealous and sent the poor girl to a crackhouse, meaning that the Glee Club was currently not on speaking terms with her).

As soon as Kurt laid his eyes on Sam he knew he was gay. Like, come on, no straight guy dyes their hair that shade of blonde!

Kurt had unfortunately missed Sam's audition, but according to Finn and Artie, he 'killed it in the best way possible' meaning that he was probably very, very good.

No-one actually had to recruit Lauren, she just turned up at practice one day and announced that she was now in Glee Club before going and sitting next to Puck, the other Gleeks didn't really care, after all, they needed new members.

Kurt ended up….observing Sam for a few weeks. They'd had many conversations, even if said conversations were mostly only about their current homework and were about twenty seconds long. It was progress.

"Hi." Kurt approached Sam cautiously one day after Glee Club practice, he knew that Brittany would be going home with Santana per usual to probably have sex with her, so he basically had no plans for the evening, and making a new guy friend wouldn't hurt, right?

"Oh, hey dude what's up?" Sam greeted casually.

"I was just…wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" Kurt mentally slapped himself.

"Sure dude." Sam smiled at him and Kurt's stomach did a somersault, "when?"

"After school sometime…today?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Your place or mine?" Sam replied.

"Mine, we can do our homework together." Kurt stated.

And that's how they winded up in Kurt's basement making out on his couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Hummel and Brittany Pierce have been best friends for as long as the two of them can remember. One stupid kiss one night changes everything but their feelings for one another. Suddenly, the two are faced with their biggest goal yet- staying deep in the closet with each other in a very homophobic Lima, Ohio. Kurttany Friendship AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee.

Kurt was insanely happy that his first proper, real guy kiss was Sam Evans.

The kiss hadn't really caught him off-guard, although he hadn't been expecting it, one second he was explaining something to do with English to Sam and the next their lips were pressed against each other's and Kurt was lying down on the sofa with Sam practically on top of him.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

And he didn't regret a thing, even after they pulled apart, out of breath from a furious kissing session, and Sam ran a hand through his obviously-dyed blonde hair.

"Sorry dude." He apologised.

Kurt frowned, "why are you sorry?" He was sorting out the collar on his shirt and smoothing out the ruffles on his pants, trying to make it look like he hadn't just gotten out of a make-out session.

"I don't even know if you're gay- I mean, aren't you dating that Brittany girl?" Sam asked.

"Oh…yeah." Kurt chewed his lip, in the midst of their intense kissing he had totally forgotten about Brittany, well, what a better time to come clean? "It's not real." He said finally.

Sam looked up at him, confused, "huh?"

Kurt sighed, "me and Brittany aren't really dating. She's sort-of with Santana, I know they're definitely sleeping together; me and Brittany just pretend we're together so nobody finds out that we're gay."

Sam nodded, "oh." He ran a hand through his hair again, "I'm not like, full-on gay though, hope you don't mind."

Now it was Kurt's turn to look confused, "what do you mean?" He questioned.

"I'm not gay, I like guys and girls." Sam explained.

"So you're bisexual?" Kurt supplied.

"Yeah. Yeah! That's the word I was looking for."

"Okay." Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders lightly, "so, what now?"

There was a short, uncomfortable awkward silence before Sam decided to save the day and break it.

"Wanna make-out again?"

Kurt couldn't hide the grin that crept onto his face. "Yeah, sure."

-oOo-

"So how's everything with Santana?" Kurt asked Brittany as they collected food for their trays during lunch in the cafeteria.

Brittany leaned closer to him, "we're dating now. It's not just sex anymore." She told him, they sat down by themselves at their own small table, tucked away in the corner of the cafeteria. The Glee Club were a few tables away from them, Sam caught Kurt's eye and shot him a small, knowing smile. Kurt returned it. Brittany nudged him, gaining back his attention, she had a massive grin on her face, "she told me she loves me."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, and then lowered them, he was honestly happy for his friend. "That's great, Britt. Do you love her?" He asked.

Brittany nodded enthusiastically, "of course I do! Especially when we get our sweet lady kisses on."

Kurt stifled a laugh, "sweet lady kisses?"

"Yeah. Like you get your sweet dolphin kisses on with Sam." She said.

Kurt froze and stared at her, "h-how'd you know about me and Sam?" He questioned, he hadn't said anything, it had been a week since their 'session' in Kurt's basement, and they had hardly spoken since, other than sharing a few flirty smiles and glances they hadn't really communicated at all.

"I see the way you smile at each other." Brittany said matter-of-factly, "I may be dumb but I'm not stupid." She either didn't notice Kurt's look of confusion or simply ignored it. "You like him and he likes you. You can date him and we can still fake-date if you want."

Kurt nodded, looking over at Sam again who was currently in what looked like a very detailed conversation with Finn, "yeah Britt, that'd be great."

"What are friends for?" She finally started eating her meal, and Kurt ended up locking eyes with Sam again.

-oOo-

"What are we?" Kurt asked while he was 'hanging out' with Sam in his basement, his dad was currently out on a date with Carole and Finn was probably around Rachel's since he definitely wasn't currently occupying the Hummel house. Kurt was Lyon with his feet up against the top of the sofa, so he was lying upside-down. Sam was across the room at Kurt's desk, finishing off some Math homework that they'd both found particularly difficult.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, carrying the 8 in an equation.

"Well we've…made-out a few times." Kurt couldn't stop the blush creeping onto his cheeks as he uttered the words, "so what does it make us?"

"Make-out buddies?" Sam joked, packing the completed Math paper away. "I don't know, what would you like to be?"

Kurt's cheeks redder further, "boyfriends?" he asked quietly.

Sam spun round in the chair, "would you like to be my boyfriend, Kurt?"

"Yeah." Kurt smiled at the ceiling, "I'd love that, actually."

"Do you think I should come out?" Sam asked.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, "you can but…I would rather not."

"You can't hide who you are forever, Kurt." He heard Sam get up and start walking over to him, Kurt say up properly on the sofa, wincing slightly as all the blood that had previously been in his head rushed away, he moved over slightly on the couch and Sam sat down next to him, closer than any straight boy would.

Kurt found himself gazing into Sam's green eyes, getting lost in them as he found he usually would.

"I can try." He whispered, inching closer.

"What if I don't want you to?" Sam closed the space between them and their lips met, moving against each other with nothing but pure passion, Kurt's stomach was doing backflips, his heart racing in his chest. The kiss was everything and nothing at the same time, it baffled him how two lips doing nothing other than making simple contact each other could ignite so many sparks.

"Oh." Finn's voice is was broke him out of his kissing haze, he was standing at the bottom of Kurt's staircase. Kurt pulled away from Sam and stared at him, his eyes wide, making him look like a deer caught in headlights. "Dudes I'm sorry I didn't know…I'll just- Kurt I thought you were dating Brittany."

Kurt couldn't move, he was frozen, he could feel the tears brimming in his eyes and the fear clawing its way through his body, he was terrified. Someone had found it his secret. They hadn't been careful enough.

"Finn…dude, I was gonna come out in a few days I hope you don't mind.." Sam had started babbling but the words never fully registered in Kurt's mind.

"Don't tell my dad!" He begged, hands clamping over his mouth seconds after the word had left his lips.

"Don't tell me what?" Finn was joined by Burt on the stairs, and the floodgates suddenly opened, tears spilled out of Kurt's eyes and flowed down his cheeks.

"Woah, Kurt, buddy are you okay?" Burt hurried past Finn and towards his own, but Kurt held out a hand that made him stop in his tracks.

"Don't." He sobbed, "Sam go home. I'll text you or something."

"Dude are you sure? I can-"

"Go home!" He shouted, and Sam leapt off the sofa, giving Finn a sharp, quick nod before grabbing his bag and jogging up the basement steps.

Kurt curled up into a ball on the couch, his head buried in his knees, he sobbed as his entire world came crashing down around him, not even noticing when Burt sat down next to him and stared rubbing small circles on his back.

"We'll talk when you're ready, bud. I'm not going to force you." He soothed.

Kurt choked back another sob and lifted his head up off of his knees, Finn had since left the basement, awkwardly going and rejoining his girlfriend upstairs.

"I'm gay dad." He sobbed. "I like boys."

Burt didn't stop rubbing circles on his son's back, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He'd guessed that the information would be something big, but he honestly could t have been prepared.

"Please don't stop loving me." Kurt cried, "please don't kick me out. I we'd you dad."

"Kurt!" Burt examined, shocked, "why on earth would I kick you out if you were gay?"

"It happens all the time." Kurt replied, calming down a little.

"Is that why you've been kissing that Brittany girl? Because you didn't want me to know you were gay?"

"Not just you…" Kurt said, "the jocks at school- not Finn or Sam, obviously, but the others…they call me a…a…" He couldn't bring himself to say the world.

"Okay, okay, just calm down." Burt comforted. "I'm not going to stop loving you Kurt, whether you like guys or girls, you're still my son, and you're going to continue living under this roof until you leave for college."

"You're not surprised?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

Burt laughed, "of course I'm surprised, my son, who I thought was saying one of the cheerleaders in his school, has just told me he likes men and not women." He patted Kurt gently on the back, "but I think I've known for a while."

"You have?!" Kurt looked up in shock.

"Since you were three." Burt nodded, "all you wanted for your birthday was a pair of sensible heels."

"Why didn't you say something?!"

"I wanted you to tell me yourself. I was hoping you would."

"I'm sorry dad." Kurt mumbled.

Burt just laughed, "it's fine, kiddo. Now, I think you have some serious explaining to do. I think we should have a meeting, I suggest you invite Brittany and that Sam kid round for it as well."

Kurt sighed and nodded reluctantly, "I'll tell them to come over tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Hummel and Brittany Pierce have been best friends for as long as the two of them can remember. One stupid kiss one night changes everything but their feelings for one another. Suddenly, the two are faced with their biggest goal yet- staying deep in the closet with each other in a very homophobic Lima, Ohio. Kurttany Friendship AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny warning for swearing right at the end of the chappy.
> 
> This is the last chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it lol.
> 
> Remember to leave reviews please.
> 
> P.S. The song used in this chapter is Invincible by Kelly Clarkson, I am aware that the song wouldn't have actually been out at the time, but this is called fiction for a reason and I'm allowed to bend the rules. Deal with it.
> 
> Another thing, while they're singing, they are represented like this:
> 
> Brittany = Bold
> 
> Santana = Bold Underlined
> 
> Sam = Underlined
> 
> Kurt = Italics
> 
> And Altogether: Underlined Italics
> 
> K?
> 
> Disclaimer: Glee is still not mine.

Kurt sat at the dining table, a cup of warm milk clutched in his hands. Sam was on one side of him, with Brittany on the other, Finn sat next to Sam and kept glancing awkwardly between him and Kurt and scratching the back of his neck every now and then. Santana sat opposite Finn, next to Brittany, and Burt sat at the far end of the table, opposite Kurt and facing everyone.

"Would anyone like to explain what exactly is going on?" Burt asked finally. "From the beginning?"

"Okay." Brittany said, "it all started one day after school…"

And the she told them everything, from the secret kiss they shared to her and Santana's 'sweet lady kisses' right up to figuring out that Kurt had a gigantic crush on Sam.

"Anything you've got to add to that, Kurt?" Burt questioned when she'd finally finished.

Kurt shook his head, "not really."

"Wait." Finn said suddenly, "so Brittany and Santana are both lesbians? Kurt is gay and Sam is bisexual?"

"Yeah pretty much." Santana answered. "And you better not tell anyone about this, Frankenteen, because I will end you."

"That's the only problem we seem to have here." Burt told them, "you all need to come clean, come  _out_."

"To our  _school_?" Kurt practically shrieked.

"Mr. Hummel, I get what you're saying and all, but we get bullied just because we're in Glee Club, I think the entire reason Kurt and Brittany did this was so they  _wouldn't_ have to come out." Sam explained.

"I was being bullied before we spread it around that me and Brittany were 'dating'" Kurt added, "they already suspected I was gay then."

"You are pretty flamboyant, Porcelain." Santana stated.

"Thanks Santana." Kurt replied sarcastically.

"I was planning on coming out to the Glee Club on Monday anyway." Sam shrugged, "it's no big deal for me."

"What, so should we all just come out at the same time?"

"Baby steps, the Glee Club are the ones who are least likely to judge us."

"He has a point." Santana sighed, "fine, I'll do it. All I know is that I love Brittany and I want to be with her." She took Brittany's hand and squeezed it gently, Brittany looked up and smiled at her.

Burt breathed a sigh of relief, this was much easier than what he's thought it would be, "Kurt?"

His son shrugged, "yeah I guess." He mumbled quietly.

"Okay. Now that's settled, I think you kids should be getting home." Burt told them. Finn practically leapt out of his seat and ran to his room, Kurt kissed Sam on the cheek and said goodbye, he hugged Brittany and nodded to Santana and then they were all gone.

Burt patted Kurt on the back after they'd all left, "I'm proud of you kid, coming out is a difficult decision to make I guess."

Kurt just decided to agree.

-oOo-

"I'm gay."

Kurt stared at his reflection in the girl's bathroom mirror, he looked anxious, he closed his eyes and then reopened them, taking deep breaths.

"It's that easy." He whispered, finally leaving his mini-sanctuary and making his way to the choir room.

When he entered, everyone was talking normally, Sam was seated next to Brittany and Santana and an empty chair was next to him, beckoning Kurt to it.

When Mr. Schue finally arrived, Kurt's heart felt like it was about to break out of his chest and escape to Mars, maybe things would be easier for it there.

After their teacher had finished his 'motivational' speech all about how they were going to make it to Nationals the year, Sam cleared his throat and stood up.

Kurt felt like he wanted to die.

"Um, Mr. Schue, I have an announcement I'd like to make." He said, looking around the choir room.

"Go ahead Sam." Mr. Schue encouraged.

"Well, I haven't been hear that long, but being in Glee Club has taught be that you can be who you want and that the people who truly care for you won't judge you for it…" Sam began, "it's made me realise that I'm a lot of things, and one of those things is…I'm bisexual."

Silence fell over the Glee Club. It was uncomfortable, Kurt felt like he was choking.

Suddenly, Santana stood up, "and I'm a lesbian. Yeah guys, that's right, the only straight I am is a straight up bitch." She pulled Brittany up with her.

"And I love Santana!" She announced happily.

Kurt took a deep breath and stood up too, he simply shrugged and said, "well you guys probably knew this already, but I'm gay too, so…."

More silence.

"Wait, I thought Kurt and Brittany were dating? And Sam, what does bisexual even mean?"

They simply rolled their eyes and started to explain.

-oOo-

Kurt stood backstage, holding Sam's hand. "We're gonna be awesome." He whispered excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet while the New Directions waited for their names to be called so they could go on.

"Good luck on your solo." Sam replied, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze and grinning.

"It's not a  _proper_ solo, it's just a few lines in a song."

"You and your modesty."

"And now, presenting to you, the  _New Directions_!" A loud, booming voice announced on the microphone. Kurt took a deep breath, this was his moment to shine.

The opening notes to the song began, and he slowly walked out onto the stage and faced the crowd.

_You know I was broke down, I had hit the ground,_

_I was crying out, couldn't make no sound,_

_No one hears silent tears collecting,_

Kurt smiled as Brittany entered from the other end of the stage, slowly turning to face to audience and walking towards him at the same time.

**You know I had lost hope, I was all alone,**

**Never been so low 'til you came along**

**Teacher, I feel the dots connecting,**

Sam entered from behind Kurt and slog walked towards him, facing the audience too.

Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall,

'Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed,

Santana came up behind Brittany, turning to face the audience and smiling for once.

**So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall**

**'Cause baby, I am ready to be free**

Kurt started singing again for the chorus.

_Now I am invincible,_

**No, I ain't a scared little girl no more,**

Yeah, I am invincible,

**What was I running for?**

_I was hiding from the world,_

**I was so afraid, I felt so unsure,**

Now I am invincible,

**And I'm a perfect storm.**

He felt like the lyrics portrayed everything he was going through, from right at the beginning with him and Brittany to right up to where they were now. Kurt gazed out into the audience and saw his dad and Carole sitting just two rows away from the front. They smiled and gave a small wave, Kurt had never seen his dad look more proud of him before.

He took Brittany's hand and they both walked a little further to the edge of the stage to sing the next verse together. Their voices blended perfectly, with Santana and Sam harmonising in the background.

_Now I'm a warrior, a shooting star,_

**You know I got this far, I had a broken heart**

_No one hears silent tears collecting,_

**'Cause it's being weak that's strong in the truth I found**

_I have courage now, I'm gonna shout it out,_

**Teacher, I feel the dots connecting.**

He and Brittany fell silent as Santana and Sam joined them once again.

Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall,

**'Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed ,**

So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall,

**'Cause baby, I am ready to be free! Oh!**

They stood together, their voices mixing together and weaving in and out of one another to make the perfect harmony.

_Now I am invincible,_

_No, I ain't a scared little girl/guy no more,_

_Yeah, I am invincible,_

_What was I running for?_

_I was hiding from the world,_

_I was so afraid, I felt so unsure,_

_Now I am invincible,_

_And I'm a perfect storm._

Kurt took a step forward and breathed deeply.

_I was running from an empty threat_

_Of emptiness,_

_I was running from an empty threat_

_That didn't exist,_

_I was running from an empty threat_

_Of abandonment,_

_I was running from an empty threat_

_That didn't exist,_

Brittany joined him once again.

**But now I am invincible**

**No, I ain't a scared little girl no more**

Sam and Santana stepped forward and joined them.

Yeah, I am invincible

**What was I running for? (Oh!)**

I was hiding from the world,

I was so afraid, I felt so unsure,

Now I am invincible,

And I'm a perfect storm,

Now I am invincible,

No, I ain't a scared little girl/guy no more,

Yeah, I am invincible,

What was I running for,

I was hiding from the world,

I was so afraid, I felt so unsure,

Now I am invincible,

And I'm a perfect storm.

The finished the song off by slowly allowing their voices to fade out while harmonising.

Kurt grabbed Sam's hand and grinned at him.

-oOo-

"And the winners of this years State Regionals Competition are…"

Kurt held his breath.

"From McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!"

Kurt could hear screaming, he was probably doing most of it. He jumped up and down and hugged Brittany (and surprisingly Santana too, seconds later) and he couldn't stop himself from running up to Sam and pulling him in for a kiss.

Everything around him faded, the rest of his Glee Club quickly surging forward to collect their trophy, Santana and Brittany jumping up and down excited with each other, he was lost. It was just his lips on Sam's and Sam's lips on his.

He pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, when they finally parted, he was out of breath, but it was totally worth it. He started laughing when he realised that he'd just kissed his  _boyfriend_ onstage in front of  _millions of people._

He only laughed harder when he realised that he didn't care  _at all_.

"I love you so much." Sam told him.

"And I love you too." Kurt replied.

"Hey Kurt! Come get in this picture!" Brittany called him over, holding her phone in front of them to take a selfie, he dragged Sam over with him and smiled for the camera. Santana leaned on Brittany's shoulder slightly as she took the picture.

They printed it out a few days later, and Kurt hung it it his locker, next to the several pictures he currently had of him and Sam.

Suddenly, he felt a rough shove come from his side and he fell towards the lockers. He sighed and slammed the locker door shut, turning towards his bully, who was just a random jock.

"What's your problem?!" He spat.

"You really need to stop spreading the gay around  _fag._ " The jock replied.

"I don't care about you opinion on my lifestyle." Kurt said simply.

The jock looked confused, "what?"

"What I said, was." Kurt took a step closer, all of his usually fear gone. "You can insult me, throw me in the dumpster, shove me into lockers and slushee me, but it's never going to change who I am."

He laughed and moved backwards a few steps, turning around and walking down the mostly empty school hallway.

"Guess what?!" He yelled to nobody in particular, "I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'm  _gay!_ Yeah, that's right, I like guys, and do you know what?" He spun around, aiming his words at the jock this time, who was standing, slightly dumbfounded in the hallway. " _I don't give a single fuck._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that was the last chapter. This is kinda my first Glee fic on AO3 so I hope it was okay :/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Love you all, bye!


End file.
